Destiny: How Phogoth Became
by Luvmiluvu
Summary: This is a VERY weird story, late one night me and a friend talked about Princess Phogoth and how exactly she came to be. My friend was trying to make me laugh to distract me from pain... Enjoy the very weird result.


Master Rahool's P.O.V

I stared into space, thinking about the last trip to The Reef I took, she was stunning, a woman I would never forget… or probably see again.

The Queen's P.O.V

I sat watching my brother walk around the throne room, just going back and forth, back and forth. "I am with child" I stated. I'd never seen my brother faint before; it was rather amusing and made my Fallen guard jump a little.

SEVERAL YEARS LATER

Master Rahool's P.O.V

Patricia ran round chasing a Ghost through the halls of the tower whilst I followed. She would love butterflies, but they were rarely seen around the tower and did not exist in The Reef. After several minutes of wondering the halls Patricia stopped and turned to me, a beautiful smile on her face. "I'm hungry… Can we have lunch now?" she asked and I smiled at her and nodded. She was so sweet, so innocent… eyes like her mothers. "Let's go find something to eat then" I said as I picked her up and headed to get our lunch.

A FEW MORE YEARS LATER

The Queen's P.O.V

I watched as Patricia and her uncle sat playing a card game her father had taught her. It was amusing as my brother seemed to have an inability to grasp the rules and therefore kept losing which was clearly frustrating him. Though he smiled regardless… She brought a little light into The Reef, with her smile and curiosity around it was never dull or boring.

NOT LONG AFTER PATRICIA'S TWENTY-SIXTH BIRTHDAY

Master Rahool's P.O.V

I smiled as Patricia's eyes lit up when she opened the engram. It was some Black Wax Idol's, something for her shelf, as she was not a Guardian they would be dangerous for her to consume. After a small chat and a small bite to eat it was time for me to return to my work and I left Patricia to go about her day.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Master Rahool's P.O.V

I was horrified, how could this have happened to my sweet princess! Her mother would be horrified! Her uncle would kill me! Oh Traveller! Patricia's skin had turned grey; her beautiful features distorted… her limbs changing, her fingers becoming claw like things! She was becoming Hive! I sent an urgent message to her mother to meet me on Earth's moon. There were secluded spots were we could try and fix this, discuss our options and not be disturbed.

ON THE MOON

The Queen's P.O.V

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" I snapped as Rahool explained, tripping over his words and looking terrified. "She consumed Black Wax Idol's… there were just for her shelf… she already had Ether seeds on there… Oh good Traveller above… I, I had no idea what to do" the fool said. "There is nothing we can do Rahool, not now she has changed this much… she's become a Hive abomination" I stated and the man beside me simply sighed. "What do we do? We can't take her to Earth or The Reef… do we end it for her? Let her wonder the Moon? Potentially killing other Guardians?" he asked and I looked at her, she was unconscious… maybe sleeping, but no longer a little girl curled up in her blankets with a toy bird… she was slowly becoming a monster… but… she was still my child. "I cannot kill my own daughter… I will no longer care for her or protect her in this form, but I cannot kill her…" I said. "I agree… we'll simply have to leave her here, hope for the best…" Rahool commented and we both, without another word, left.

STILL ON THE MOON  
SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Patricia's P.O.V

My head hurt and my body aches… I had no idea why or where I was or where my mother and father were, their voices rung in my ears but they were not here. Why was I alone in this place I had never been before in my life? I moved to get up and noticed my arms and my body. "ARGHHHHHHH! WHAT HAS HAPPENED?" I screamed and ran out of what turned out to be a cave and was shocked to see the Earth in the distance… I was on the Moon.

A screech suddenly brought me back from my thoughts and I looked round… Fallen, they started firing at me, I just ran, batting them aside and sending them flying. I had no idea how long I had run for but I had stumbled across then entrance to a massive hall… A Hive den… Before I could even think of turning and running away I was surrounded by Hive, but unlike the Fallen, they did not open fire on me. They pushed me through the doors and down a flight of steps where I came face to face with what I can only describe as the most handsome being ever. But before long I was taken deeper and deeper into the Moon, into their den and then after what seemed like hours of walking, was left in a room… alone.

On the floor was a black tar like liquid… I looked at myself; I was becoming an ogre, just like the one I'd seen at the entrance of this place… Oh he was handsome. Though I had no idea where I was or what was going to become of me I tried to hold back tears and be strong… but I wept for my mother or father to rescue me… For my father to lead an army of Guardians down here… Or for my mother to use her power as Queen of The Reef to have her army rescue me.

Eris Morn's P.O.V

"You poor creature… What has become of you" I whispered, from the shadow's I observed her, for days… She wept for her parents, for rescue and help, but also for the ogre guarding the entrance she had stumbled across. Not only was her body changing, her mind was too… Over time she would become one of them… She would no longer be whoever she was before… Unless somehow she could hold onto that side of herself. Fight the urges she had.

After a few days I approached her. "My dear, there is no rescue coming, no help to be found down here, there never has been and never will be" I stated and she looked to me shocked and recoiled away from me… Had living down here changed me that much? Did I look like a monster to her? "Who are you?" she asked and I smiled at her. "Eris Morn… another lost soul wondering the shadow's down here, waiting for the right time… the right one to come along" I said and she looked at me. "Where are my parents?" she asked. Master Rahool and The Queen… Oh how their daughter had wept for them but they had not shed a tear for her… Just left her on the Moon to wonder and eventually die. "They are not coming for you, they are the reason you are here my dear… And before you ask how I know this… I am like a magician… I never reveal my secrets" I smiled. She just looked to her reflection.

"What about him… above us at the entrance?" she asked, probably hoping to hear kinder words. "A guard… he'll never leave that spot, he will guard it till he is killed. But should you see him again… let him know you are in charge, men need a firm hand" I said, my last comment made her laugh, it was good, if people could laugh they had hope.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Eris Morn's P.O.V

It had been a few days since I had seen her, but the change shocked me. She was no-longer Patricia, the Hive were whispered her new name throughout the tunnels, they called her Phogoth. She was chained up, nothing remotely humanoid about her anymore, nothing at all. I had come to bring her something she had told me about, something I'd managed to have someone collect for me… A little bird toy, though I doubt it would be of any use to her anymore. I threw it to the floor and slunk back into the Shadows. This hall was now a very dangerous place.

AT THE TOWER

Ikora's P.O.V

I stood waiting on any news from the fire team I sent to take care of Phogoth. Though I was brought from my thoughts by Rahool's arrival in the room, it was hardly a surprise. "Why Ikora? She is doing no one any harm, even the Hive do not know what exactly to do with her, leave her be!" he hissed. I just looked to him, "Maybe next time you think of sleeping with a woman who refuses to give aid to us in our darkest hours you'll remember this" I stated before walking off, he just stood there shocked. Anyway, it wasn't like he'd have a chance at getting The Queen back in bed, Cayde had informed me Commander Zavala was her latest conquest. What a busy woman she was.

ON THE MOON.  
IN THE HELLMOUTH.  
THE SUMMONING PITS.

Random Guardian's P.O.V

I sighed as Phogoth turned to ash… that beast was not easy to take down, not at all. I walked round the Summoning Pits, maybe there would be something interesting or useful down here that may be of use to someone at the tower… However I came across something very odd.

"Guys… look here… a bird toy" I said and my fellow Guardians gathered round. "Do you think they fed it children?" one asked and I shrugged, maybe they did. "How horrible… what a vile creature" the other guy commented and I just picked the toy up and took it back to the surface with me. We dug a hole and buried the toy, saying a few words for the child who it had once belonged to.

"Rest in peace and in a much better world than the one you were born into child"

We then left.


End file.
